The present invention relates to the treatment of diseases and more particularly to the use of sound waves of a certain frequency and amplitude to administer a remedy for disease treatment. The frequency and amplitude of the sound waves correspond to the frequency and amplitude of the electro-magnetic oscillations given off by the remedy.
The treatment of a diagnosed disease is an art which has been practiced throughout the history of man. Thousands of different remedies have been administered in many different ways. Medical science in the twentieth century has taught that selected pharmaceutical remedies (i.e. drugs) can chemically counteract the effects of almost any disease. Conventional drugs generally produce a predictable effect on the diseased organ or on the disease-causing pathogen. It is often not known exactly how the drug works within the body, just that the drug has a predictable effect.
Homeopathic medicine, widely practiced in foreign countries, approaches disease treatment from a different perspective. Homeopathic medicine uses the principal that the body has natural disease-fighting mechanisms, which can be properly stimulated to themselves combat a disease. Homeopathic remedies are substances found in nature which stimulate the body's own disease-fighting mechanisms. Rather than have a foreign drug fight the disease within the body, the homeopathic remedy aids the body's own disease-fighting chemistry in fighting the disease.
Homeopathic remedies, when taken in a large dosage, often have the capacity to produce the same symptoms as the disease. Introduction of a minute dosage can alert the body's disease-fighting mechanisms to the presence of a disease and focus the disease-fighting mechanisms toward fighting the disease.
Recently it has been theorized that the effectiveness of some medicines is related to the electro-magnetic oscillations or waves given off by the medicines. This is thought to be particularly true with homeopathic remedies. A homeopathic remedy gives off electro-magnetic oscillations of a particular frequency and amplitude, and the oscillations stimulate the body's natural disease-fighting chemistry to combat the disease.
Equipment has been designed to produce an electronic signal having a frequency and amplitude which corresponds to the electro-magnetic oscillations given off by a remedy. The electronic signal is then transmitted to the body of the patient. This practice is known as electro-acupuncture according to Vols ("EAV"). Examples of EAV equipment are the German "MORA-Therapy Unit", and the Dutch "Rathera" or "Myosun". EAV equipment works under the theory that the body's disease-fighting chemistry is affected by the frequency and amplitude of electronic signals similar to the way it is affected by the frequency and amplitude of electro-magnetic oscillations.
Conventional and homeopathic remedies have several major disadvantages. Traditional administration of a remedy requires consumption of the remedy by the user. Significant costs can be involved in purchasing an original prescription. Consumption of the remedy means that even more significant costs can be involved in purchasing subsequent refills. The remedy used may produce deleterious side effects, and the side effects may require remedies of their own. EAV equipment requires the patient to be in electrical contact with the equipment, also involving significant costs such as the cost of purchasing the equipment or visiting a practitioner.